marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Daredevil's Billy Club
Daredevil's Billy Club is the personal weapon of Matt Murdock. It functions as a multi-purpose cane with different modes, such as two short sticks or a larger staff. History Creation Matt Murdock, realizing he should wear body armor to defeat Wilson Fisk following his first encounter against him, sought Turk Barrett and obtained the name of the man that created Fisk's suit using a material durable as body armor but as light as clothing. Murdock went on to locate Melvin Potter, the man that created the armor, and infiltrated his workshop. Potter battled the man in the mask, but he was able to defeat Potter despite still being weakened by the injuries sustained during his fight against Nobu. The man asked Potter for his help in stopping Fisk from hurting anyone else, asking him to create a special symbolic suit, and also a pair of weapons.Daredevil: 1.11: The Path of the Righteous Devil of Hell's Kitchen Matt Murdock heard on the news that Wilson Fisk had escaped custody during his transport to jail, and intended to stop him, so he went to retrieve the armor and weapon that he had asked Melvin Potter to create for him. Potter explained the characteristics of the suit, and asked the man in the mask if Betsy Beatty would now be safe from Fisk. The man answered that he had made Potter a promise, and he was intending to keep it. As Daredevil, Murdock proceeded to look for Fisk, wearing the armor, and using the billy club, to attack the van where Fisk was being transported. He quickly retrieved the billy club, using it as a throwing weapon to defeat Fisk's subordinates, and went to confront Fisk in an alley. Daredevil began to fight against Fisk unarmed, but he retaliated with his billy club when Fisk began to use a metal bar as an improvised weapon. He used the weapon feature to be combined into a large pole, but despite this, he was knocked down by Fisk, who took the billy club and began to attack Daredevil. Murdock managed to retrieve the weapon, and used it to gain the upper hand. However, he dropped them to finally defeat Fisk, knocking him unconscious with a final punch.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Upgrade Capabilities The billy club can be split into two short sticks, and can be used by Daredevil as a shorter ranged weapon. It can also be converted into a larger staff for melee combat. The upgraded version of the billy club uses a special steel fiber composite cable that makes it nearly indestructible. The cable allows the billy club to extend to a target, it can also used as a grappling hook, or for close combat. Appearances Behind the Scenes *The Billy Clubs were designed by Andy Park, one of the major Concept Artists of Marvel Studios. Gallery Daredevil Jump.PNG Daredevil Season 2 banner.png References External Links * Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Daredevil (TV series) Items Category:Daredevil (TV series) Weapons Category:Comics Items Category:Comics Weapons Category:Video Games Items Category:Video Games Weapons